432d Operations Group
The 432d Operations Group is the flying component of the United States Air Force 432d Wing, stationed at Creech Air Force Base, Nevada. Overview The 432d Operations Group/Expeditionary Operations Group employs Remotely Piloted Aircraft (RPA) in 24/7/365 Combat Air Patrols in support of combatant commander needs, and deploys combat support forces worldwide. This includes combat command and control, tactics development, intelligence support, weather support, and standardization and evaluation oversight for United States Air Force Air Combat Command, United States Air Forces Central Command, Air Force Material Command, Air National Guard, Royal Air Force, and Air Reserve Command RPA units. The Group is also responsible for all air traffic control, airfield management, and weather services for RPA operations at Creech AFB, NV. Units * 11th Reconnaissance Squadron * 15th Reconnaissance Squadron * 17th Reconnaissance Squadron * 18th Reconnaissance Squadron * 19th Attack Squadron, stationed at Tonopah Test Range Airport * 20th Reconnaissance Squadron * 30th Reconnaissance Squadron (30 RS), stationed at Tonopah Test Range Airport * 42d Attack Squadron * 432d Operations Support Squadron History Activated in 1991 as the 432d Operations Group when its parent 432d Fighter Wing converted to the Objective Wing organization. Controlled two squadrons of F-16 Falcon tactical fighters at Misawa AB, Japan, 1991-1994. Unit inactivated along with parent organization when 35th Fighter Wing was assigned to Misawa and 432d Wing and component organizations were redesignated. The unit was again reactivated in 2007 when its parent 432d Wing stood up at Creech AFB, Nevada. The unit has control over several squadrons which operate unmanned reconnaissance aircraft. As the 432d Air Expeditionary Group, the unit consists of combat-ready Airmen who fly the MQ-1B Predator and MQ-9 Reaper aircraft to support United States and Coalition warfighters. The 19th Attack Squadron and 30th Reconnaissance Squadron are stated at Tonopah Test Range Airport, Nevada and operate the USAF's RQ-170 Sentinels. Lineage * Established as 432d Operations Group and activated on 31 May 1991 : Inactivated on 1 Oct 1994. : Reactivated on 1 May 2007 Assignments * 432d Fighter Wing, 31 May 1991-1 Oct 1994 * 432d Wing, 1 May 2007 Components * 11th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 13th Fighter Squadron, 31 May 1991-1 Oct 1994 * 14th Fighter Squadron, 31 May 1991-1 Oct 1994 * 15th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 17th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 18th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 19th Attack Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 20th Reconnaissance Squadron, 2011–Present * 30th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 42d Attack Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present * 62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 May 2007 – Present Stations * Misawa AB, Japan, 31 May 1991-1 Oct 1994 * Creech AFB, Nevada, 1 May 2007 – Present : 19 ATKS and 30th RS operate from Tonopah Test Range Airport, Nevada, 1 May 2007-Present Aircraft * F-16 Falcon, 1991-1994 * RQ-1 Predator, 2007–Present * MQ-9 Reaper, 2007–Present * RQ-170 Sentinel, 2007–Present References Category:Military units and formations established in 1991 Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force